Ezreal: Finding a voice
by Shvick
Summary: (yeah I am bad at titles) My first ever story on fanfiction! :D Ezreal x Sona : Ezreal decides to help Sona with her vocal problem, romance and and an epic journey ensue. Rated M for a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The fresh scent of pine wafts into the explorer's nose as he crawls through the undergrowth of the unexplored forest.

Ezreal hops over a branch and stretches, taking in his surroundings, the lush green leaves, the bright sunlight coming down from the gaps in the canopy and the chirping birds which seemed to sing.

One of the many reasons why he explores the untouched natural havens that Valoran has to offer.

In the distance Ezreal spots an odd looking mess of vines and chiseled stone bricks, what Ezreal had come to this forest to look for, an ancient temple that is said to contain a plethora of artifacts and a treasure.

Ezreal grins at the thought of himself discovering the long lost treasure. He rushes over to the temple and begins pulling apart the loose stone bricks that were piled over the entrance.

With all the bricks moved, a small tunnel extended into the ground before Ezreal. He readjusts his goggles and crawls in.

The tunnel begins to grow; it became large enough to allow Ezreal room to stand up. Using the blue light emanating from the amulet carefully embedded inside his gauntlet, Ezreal inspects the wall of the tunnel.

No longer is the wall dirt and roots of the trees above, the wall now is a structured corridor made out of stone. The walls had ancient text carved into each brick. Using the loose amount of knowledge he had on this ancient language he decides to translate the carvings on the wall.

"The people of Ionia shall kneel before the holy god"

"Those who trespass into this sacred place shall receive god's wrath"

The next few lines of carvings were unreadable for Ezreal.

The veteran explorer had come across many warnings just like this, they don't faze him anymore. Ezreal strode forward, further and further into the temple.

The long corridor seemed to continuously extend forward with no end. Getting impatient Ezreal moves into a jog, however the corridor of monotone stone and moss just kept going.

What the hell is up with this place? Ezreal thinks to himself.

He charges up his gauntlet for an arcane shift, yellow sparks appear and dance around Ezreal, illuminating his face in a warm light. He shifts forward a few metres, but doesn't stop there he arcane shifts again and again, covering huge amounts of distance, but to no avail.

Ezreal slowed down to a stop, panting.

"I need to get used to using my magic when outside of the arena again." Ezreal says under strained puffs.

Unlike the world outside of the arenas, every champion is restrained when fighting, in order to keep equality; it also makes more entertaining games for the summoners who watch the daily blood baths between the champions.

This thing never ends. Ezreal thinks to himself.

He turns to the wall of the tunnel and raises his gauntlet; he fires a mystic shot and a essence flux at the wall, leaving behind a burn mark almost bigger than him. Ezreal turns, and runs down the tunnel again.

A few minutes later the explorer reaches the same burn mark that he left behind, the corridor is actually a ring. Ezreal moans. How could I fall for this simple trick? Ezreal thinks to himself.

He sighs and places his left hand on the wall, he then walks forward. Eventually his gauntlet hits a dent in the well with a soft clang, the sound reverberates through the temple.

Ezreal takes a step back and begins firing a series of mystic shots and essence fluxes at the dent, leaving behind a gaping hole. He grins with satisfaction, as he walks forward into the hole he made Ezreal's foot catches on something, a wire.

Almost instantly a hail of arrows is shot in the explorer's direction. Ezreal arcane shifts forward, perfectly timed, he had teleported through the wall of arrows and landed safely on the other side.

He wipes the sweat off his brow and moves on. As he walks he raises his gauntlet in case he springs any other traps. As he moves he sees a small beam of sunlight shining down from the roof in the distance, and inside that beam an old sword stood, stuck into the ground.

The tunnel opens up into a huge room, with massive pillars shouldering the weight of the roof and the forest above. The floor was decorated with a beautiful mosaic depicting Ionian's doing sacred activities.

Ezreal looks up, the sword had many gems of different types encrusted into it. It reflected the light into different beautiful colours, illuminating the area around it.

It is definitely a sword for a god. Ezreal thinks to himself.

As he walks further and further forward, Ezreal hears a crack. Then another louder crack, that echoes through the room.

Ezreal spins around and spots that one of the pillars now has a massive crack that spans the entire length of it. The pillar next to it suddenly cracks as well.

Crumbling under the weight, the pillars and the roof collapses. Ezreal turns and runs for the sword, arcane shifting like a madman, determined not to be trapped under the rubble. As more and more pillars fall, the falling rubble catches up to the explorer.

A rock falls onto the back of his ankle, causing him immense pain, "I'm not dying here." Ezreal huffs under his breath.

He fixes his eyes forward, at the sword.

In all the commotion the Explorer did not notice the blue light circling around his feet, slowly rising up his body. The sword was only a few feet away. It is nearly within Ezreal's reach.

The blue light reaches his shoulders and he notices the light straight away.

Oh no! He thinks not now! Ezreal shoots his hand forward, the blue light circles around his face, the sword is so close, that Ezreal could see his reflection on it.

Ignoring the falling rubble behind him he swings his arm at the handle of the sword, the blue light also completely consumes him, before he reaches the sword.

He is immediately moved to somewhere familiar, Summoners Rift.

"Dammit!" Ezreal shouts through his painful expression.

"Why?! I was so close!"

"Calm down Ez" Said Zac "We have a pretty tough match today, you better be prepared guys."

Behind Ezreal a soft melodic tune is played, the notes soothes his body, almost putting him in a trance. There is no other musician who could play music as moving as that.

"Hello Sona, it is nice to see you again."

Sona smiles and lightly nods, next to her is the rest of Ezreal's team mates; Nocturne and Veigar .

"Good luck you guys!" Zac exclaims as he runs of the starting platform.

"Sorcerer, I require your assistance at slaying the mutts…" Nocturne whispers to Veigar.

They both leave the platform shortly after. Ezreal turns to Sona, she is in her arcade skin this game, it is a popular choice among summoners.

"Are we doing the same thing again for this game Sona?" Ezreal asks.

Sona nods and signals for Ezreal to start heading to the bottom lane. Ezreal and Sona have played so many times together that they took the time to learn how to communicate via sign language. Ezreal quickly buys a doran's blade and rushes down, with Sona by his side.

Although it doesn't seem like it Ezreal is furious. I had spent _two weeks_ looking for that damn temple and I missed out on that sword because of this stupid game. Ezreal thinks to himself. Ezreal grits his teeth; he is going to unleash his anger upon the other champions.

Ezreal rushes through the bushes and bumps into Sivir, while Sivir flinches; Ezreal jumps back and fires his arcane bolts and mystic shots at Sivir. Sivir tries to scurry back to her tower, but Sona manages to land her exhaust. Ezreal had already achieved first blood before the minions spawned. Through the bushes Ezreal spots Taric running down the lane, he prepares his gauntlet for another attack.

By forty minutes Ezreal had fifteen kills and no deaths, Sona was having a hard time keeping up with him. Ezreal crouches in a bush next to Sona, Sona catches his attention and makes a few hand signals, saying that they should try to destroy the nexus.

Ezreal and Sona creep around the enemy team, while Nocturne and Zac keep them busy. The purple nexus explodes in a shower of glass and crystal, leaving behind an empty platform where the crystal originally stood.

"Victory!" booms the announcer's voice

Blue light circles around all of the champions as the game draws to a close. All of the playing champions arrive back at the institute again.

"Good game guys, Ez you were a monster out there" Zac says to Ezreal

"Yeah uh thanks. You guys did great, I gotta go" Ezreal says before he makes a quick exit. Ezreal has a few things to talk about with a certain summoner about why he had been called to a game while exploring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: An OC Summoner is introduced, but I will try and keep the OC's to a minimum**

Ezreal storms through the institute, opening and slamming the mahogany doors checking rooms and checking the popular places for summoners to relax. While walking down the corridor Ezreal spots Fizz hopping along with a smile on his face.

"Hey, uh Fizz?"

"Helloooo!" Fizz replies with glee

"Have you seen summoner Otis around?" Ezreal asks

Ezreal watches Fizz playfully juggle and swing around his trident as he thinks. Many times has Ezreal felt that trident pierce his flesh and destroy his bones often ending with Ezreal's demise.

"Oh! He is at the dining hall!" Fizz says as he dances around

"Thanks" Ezreal says as they part ways

Ezreal paces towards the dining hall, up several stairs carefully carved out of marble. And through many halls that have been decorated with trophies and awards. Eventually he reaches a huge double door. The ornate door had a cream coloured trim with lions carved into the mahogany.

He pushes the doors open; revealing a huge hall with the same lion carvings, several tables with an array of summoners and champions, cutting down the middle of the hall is a line of brilliant chandeliers which lit up the room in a warm yellow light.

Ezreal looks around, hoping to spot Otis. Ezreal walks further into the hall, he walks past the table where Ahri sat. She often has a table where she sits with summoners, all hoping that they had a chance with her.

Ahri enjoys the attention and often hints that she _'likes'_ the summoners.

"Ahri! Please try these cookies I baked for you!" One summoner cries out.

Ahri giggles "That's so sweet, thank you" She says before taking one cookie out of the summoner's hand.

Ezreal rolls his eyes and keeps on walking, he eventually spots Otis towards the back of the hall talking with Ziggs about why keeping a stockpile of gun powder and bombs in his room is not safe for the other champions.

Otis wore his normal attire, unlike the other summoners who would wear purple robes with a trim that represented their tier, Otis wore a yellow robe with a black trim due to his position as the gold tier coordinator. They stop the conversation once Otis spots Ezreal walking his way.

"Ahh well if it isn't the prodigal explorer?" Otis says with open arms "What can I do for you today?"

"We need to talk about my last game" Ezreal says sternly

"We will talk later Ziggs" Otis calls out as he walks with Ezreal out of the hallway.

"So Ezreal have you had lunch yet? Apparently the seafood being served today is imported straight from Bilgewater, it must be traumatizing for Nami though, seeing all her fellow sea dwellers served on a dish in front of her, haha"

"Why did you have to summon me? I was nearly done, there is no way I can go back and get the sword again" Ezreal says with a slight angry tone in his voice.

"Sorry Ezreal, rules are rules, I told you that we would give you two weeks to find that thing before we start summoning you again" Otis said in a solemn voice.

"Anyway it is not the end of the world Ezreal, lighten up" Otis chuckles

"By the way, our newsletter's content is a bit dry at the moment, and there is a rumour about you and lux, would you care to answer some questions?" Otis says with a sly smile

"No thanks"

"Aw come on now" Otis pleads "It will only take a few minutes of your time"

"Fine, what are the questions?" Ezreal replies

"Right here we go." Otis says as he pulls out a piece of paper

"Is there any feelings between you and lux?"

"Not that I know of"

Otis huffs "Any one night stands between you and Lux?" Otis says while giving a slight wink to Ezreal

"No"

"Hmmm maybe I am asking you the wrong questions. _Is_ there someone in the league that you have special feelings for?" Asks Otis

"No"

"There has to be _someone_ Ezreal. There are plenty of beautiful women here in the league." Otis exclaims "Is it Miss Fortune?"

"No"

"The stunning sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn?"

"No"

Otis cracks a small smile "Or maybe it is your favourite laning partner Sona?"

Ezreal's face starts turning a slight tinge of red "N-No"

"Oh I see" Says Otis mischievously "This is quite a good lead"

"Are we done now?"

"Yes we are done."

Ezreal walks back into the dining hall and walks over to the buffet, he picks up a plate and begins to put food onto his plate. Once he had enough food on his plate he walks over to the tables. Each table usually has a group associated with it, the larger tables are taken up by the Demancians and the Noxians, while the smaller tables go to the smaller groups.

Normally Ezreal would sit with Nasus and talk about Shurima Desert, but today Nasus is sitting with the "anti-human" group, with Kha' zix, Nocturne, Chogath and several other champions, Ezreal kept walking. Ezreal felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Ezreal asks as he turns around.

He turns to see Sona, holding a plate of food. She points at an empty table which had two seats. They walk over to the table and sit down.

"Why aren't you eating with the other female champions?" Ezreal asks before digging into his food.

She makes signs with her hands, explaining to Ezreal that even though she sits with them, she never really feels included and that he is the only one who can understand her sign language.

Sona makes more hand signals.

"Close my eyes?" Ezreal asks "Well okay then"

Upon closing his eyes he hears a purging sound, not from the outside, but from within.

"Can you hear me Ezreal?" Asks a voice "It is me, Sona"

Ezreal immediately opens his eyes.

"Sona, what was that just now?"

"I am using telepathy" says the voice inside my head "I was given this ability by the summoners so they could communicate with me, but it only works within the institute"

"Why haven't you used this when talking to other champions then?"

"I am only supposed to use this for summoners only, but I made you an exception Ezreal"

"I feel honoured, thank you"

Sona reaches across the table and brushes Ezreals hair away from his face.

"Sorry I couldn't see your face properly."

They both slightly blush. In the corner of his eye Ezreal spots Otis, giving him a thumbs up, Ezreal decides to just ignore him.

Ezreal stretches his arms and yawns, looking up at the clock to check what time it is. Eleven pm he thinks to himself I should probably go to sleep so I am awake for training tomorrow. Ezreal slowly walks up the stairs to the champion's rooms, he walks down the corridor and stops at room number eighty one, in between Gragas and Poppy's rooms. He opens the door and lays down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, until he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello again! Currently I am trying to keep a good balance between action (or story progression) and romance fluffy stuff (lemon ;) ) please tell me if you want to see more of one thing in the reviews, thanks!**

**Edit: Sorry I didn't proofread this properly, it has been edited slightly now**

All the champions walk forward towards the light, sounds of murmuring could be heard over the footsteps. The rays of the sun shine over the walls of the arena forcing Ezreal to cover his eyes.

"Welcome to the colosseum!" booms the voice of a summoner, "As usual we have opened the colosseum for your personal use, I would recommend that you train as much as you can here, as this is the only place besides the arenas where death is reversible. After twenty four hours, this place will be closed."

Ezreal walks over to where many of the ranged champions train, the shooting range. Whilst Ashe, Caitlyn and Nidalee practice their aim, the other champions stand in a circle, almost like a cage watching the mock fight that would take place in the centre. Ezreal joins the circle to see who is fighting in the middle.

Twitch and Kog'maw fire at each other, the colliding projectiles explode in a slight hiss, they both dance around each other, waiting for the optimal moment to strike. As they turn Kog' maw's eyes are hit by the sun, causing him to close his eyes for a second.

Twitch immediately reacts. He jumps forward and fires his poison tipped arrows at Kog'maw, Kog'maw rushes forward as well. At the price of getting hit by several of Twitch's arrows, Kog'maw knocks over twitch and bites him, injecting venom into him. Twitch retaliates and repeatedly stabs Kog'maw in the spine with more of his poisoned arrows, both of the champions roll on the floor, infecting each other with more poison.

While Kog'maw can't move due to his impaled spine, Twitch is lying face up on the dirt spasming from the sheer amount of acid that is eating away at his body. Twitch turns his head, facing Kog' maw.

"Looks like you win this time Kog"

Twitch's head falls to the ground, lifeless. Kog'maw dies shortly after. Their bodies disappear into thin air after a few seconds only to reappear back at the platform in the middle.

"So who wants to go in the middle next? Asks Graves

"I will" says Ahri

She walks into the middle of the circle with a sway in her hips. Most champions are not as fast as her when she uses her spirit rush, and her charm is a move that could turn the tide of any battle.

"Anyone care to challenge me?" Asks Ahri in a playful way. The rings of champions are all silent, no one raising a hand nor saying a word.

"No? Okay then"

She lifts up her finger, pointing directly at Ezreal

"Fight me" Ahri says with a smirk.

Ezreal was hoping for an easier opponent, that he is better a fighting against, like Ashe. He charges up his gauntlet and walks into the circle

"As long as I don't get hit by her charm it should be okay." Ezreal thinks to himself

Ezreal stares into Ahri's gold eyes, trying to predict what the fox would do. Ezreal initiates the fight by rushing forward towards her. Sensing an incoming attack, Ezreal dives to his right, dodging her blue orb. He fires his mystic shots at her direction, just out of range of her attacks.

At this point all Ahri could do is try to dodge his attacks.

While firing his mystic shots, Ezreal let down his guard, Ahri spirit rushes forward and fires a charm at Ezreal.

"Oh shit" Ezreal thinks to himself, as his body involuntarily moves towards Ahri while she fires her magic at him.

Ezreal prepares for a trueshot barrage, straight away Ezreal charges it up and fires once he is no longer under Ahri's spell. The mass of arcane power hits Ahri directly in the stomach, knocking her over. Ahri begins coughing up blood, while Ezreal can barely stand due to all the damage he took. Ahri holds up her orb, Ezreal rushes forward and dodges the incoming orb by arcane shifting behind her.

Ezreal continuously fires his mystic shots and essence fluxes at Ahri, causing a cloud of dust to smother the circle. Once the cloud subsides, Ahri is standing at the other side of the circle. She had used her remaining spirit rushes to escape. Ezreal runs towards her in order to maximise his chance of hitting all of his abilities.

Ahri fires her charm in Ezreal's direction, but instead of diving to the side, Ezreal arcane shifts behind Ahri again, but Ahri uses her tails to knock him to the ground She then kicks his head and moves her orb directly next to Ezreal's face, preparing to end the fight. The orb glows a deep blue, the heat of the orb beginning to burn his face.

Instantly Ahri coughs out more and more blood in a coughing fit. Ezreal's hit to Ahri's stomach was timed perfectly. He then rolls into a crouching position and charges up for another trueshot barrage, shooting another mass of raw energy at the injured fox.

All the champions continue training till the light of the sun turns into a bright orange and the sky turns into a dark purple. While some champions leave the arena, the rest continue to train, trying to maximize their time in the facility. Ezreal walks up to Sona.

"Ready to go?" Ezreal asks Sona

"Yes I am" replies Sona

They both head up to the roof, their usual place. Ezreal would always take Sona to the roof of the institute to watch the sunset. Sona loves watching the sunset at the roof ever since Ezreal first took her up there.

"The sunset looks beautiful tonight" says Sona

"Yeah it is"

Ezreal still hasn't adjusted to Sona's voice in his head, but it makes communicating with her much easier. "It is really a shame that she can't talk to more than one person" Ezreal thinks to himself.

"Hey Sona?"

"Yes Ezreal?"

"Don't you ever wish that, you know, you could talk?"

Sona makes a slight pause before replying

"I am sure that there are people in worse situations than me" Sona replies

They both turn their heads back to the sunset. The sky begins to darken, the area around them is lit up by the blue light escaping Ezreal's gauntlet. Ezreal feels a sudden weight on his shoulder. Sona had decided to rest her head on his shoulder.

Sona closes her eyes letting out slight breaths, almost as if she is sleeping. Ezreal smiles, she looks so peaceful and serene. They stay like this till the sun disappears behind the landscape.

"Hey Sona.."

"Not yet, I want to stay like this a little longer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello again, sorry this took a while, please check your pm's next time Waddlebuff plz ;)**

The morning rays of sunshine enter the explorer's room, waking him up. Ezreal moans and rolls in his bed, closing his eyes hoping to achieve more sleep. His alarm clock rings as well.

"Ugh not yet" Ezreal says out as he buries his face in his soft, warm pillow

Ezreal extends his arm, trying to turn off the alarm clock, but he instead knocks it over.

"Dammit" Ezreal curses under his breath and he tries to get out of his bed

Ezreal reaches down and picks up his alarm clock, turns it off and places it back on his bedside table. Ezreal then crouches down and picks up his goggles, wiping the dust away from the lenses. He sighs knowing that he has a game he must attend to today.

Once Ezreal is ready to go outside he looks in mirror, staring back at him is a young boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes. A knock on the door disturbs Ezreal.

"Hello?" Ezreal says as he opens his door.

Standing in front of him is Otis, with a calm expression on his face.

"Your game is scheduled to start in five minutes, you best be there Ezreal"

"Okay" Ezreal says as he closes his door and runs out towards the arena.

"Oh by the way, you should be more careful when talking to Sona via telepathy" Otis calls out from behind him.

Ezreal suddenly stops, he has a panicked expression his face

"How does he know?" Ezreal thinks to himself. "Did I give myself away at the Colosseum?"

Disturbing Ezreal's thoughts Otis places his hand on the explorer's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it hush" Otis whispers and winks "Now go on, you don't want to keep the summoners waiting"

Ezreal rushes away from Otis.

"I need to focus on this game, I will worry about Otis later" Ezreal thinks

Ezreal eventually arrives at the summoning chamber with seconds to spare. Standing on the purple platform he surveys the team. His team consists of Miss Fortune, Soraka, Volibear and Shaco.

"Why are there two carries on our team?" Ezreal queries

"It doesn't matter as I can cut up the other team." Shaco exclaims before laughing.

"Well hun, it looks like you are going to go in the middle lane this game" Says Miss Fortune

Before Ezreal could say anything blue light surrounds the five champions.

The five champions reappear at Summoner's Rift. Ezreal buys; boots, two health pots and one mana pot before running to his position.

Across the arena, Ezreal notices an orange flickering light in the fog, he readies his gauntlet as the light moves closer. The light's source is the flames that cover Brand's torso.

"I am going to turn you into ash" Shouts Brand as he lights two fierce flames in the palms of his hands.

Ezreal grits his teeth and looks behind him, expecting to see Sona, but instead, the explorer only sees the bland landscape of the arena.

"Guess I am by myself then" He huffs under his breath.

While killing the minions Ezreal keeps a close eye on Brand, watching his movements. Brand also keeps a close eye on Ezreal too, knowing how agile he is, Ezreal could strike at any moment using his arcane shift. Both Brand and Ezreal had killed the same amount of minions and are both at level ten.

"If I am going to beat brand I need to take him down now, before he gets any stronger." Ezreal thinks.

Ezreal moves closer to Brand, allowing himself to be hit by Brand's pillar of flame, once he is hit Ezreal immediately arcane shifts to Brand's side, Ezreal then fires his trueshot barrage, by the time Brand realises what was happening, Ezreal's trueshot barrage sails through his arm, severing it. Molten lava pours out of his wound while Brand roars in pain. Ezreal fires his mystic shots and essence fluxes, resulting in the death of Ezreal's opponent.

"He now knows how much damage my barrage does when strengthen my ability power, the same trick won't work again" Ezreal thinks to himself as he kills more minions

By fifty minutes the game is still even, with only three towers destroyed on both teams. Ezreal runs down the river stream to help Miss Fortune and Soraka, the originally stagnant water splashing loudly as Ezreal takes each step. He continues to run until he bumps into someone, Ezreal doubles over and lands in the water. He rolls over and lifts up his gauntlet.

His expression changes when he sees the Maven of The Strings, staring back at him. Ezreal and Sona stare blankly at each other, not knowing what to do or how to react. Several agonizingly long seconds pass between the two champions, before Ezreal runs off towards the bottom lane, away from Sona.

The purple team experience a swift defeat, as Cho'gath and Brand destroy the purple gem.

As Ezreal walks down the hallway Otis confronts him.

"I saw the stunt you pulled when you saw Sona in the river young man, it wasn't just me who saw it either, some of the higher ups were not very happy."

"Yeah… Uh sorry" Ezreal replies

"Now I know that you love her and all, but you can't let this get in the way of your games"

"I just didn't want to hurt her that's all." Ezreal sternly replies with a hint of red in his cheeks.

"Sure sure" Otis chuckles, "Just don't let it happen again, or there will be problems"

Otis turns and begins to walk off, down the hallway.

"Hey, wait!" Ezreal calls out.

Otis stops walking and turns to face Ezreal

"How did you know about me talking with Sona using telepathy?" Ezreal whispers to Otis

"Well, I have my ways" Otis whispers back before walking off

"Take care Ezreal!" Otis exclaims as he walks away.

Ezreal walks up the chiselled stairs of the institute, towards the roof. He spots Sona, sitting down, looking out towards the vast horizon that stretches in front of her.

"I thought I would find you here" says Ezreal as he sits down next to her.

"Ezreal" Sona says with a smile.

The two champions sit together in silence, both in their own thoughts.

"About that game Sona" Ezreal says before Sona interrupts him

"You shouldn't worry about that Ezreal, nothing is permanent in the arena, something like this must happen eventually."

"I just didn't want to hurt you..." Ezreal murmurs

Sona wraps her arms around Ezreal and holds him close.

"Next time, you needn't worry about hurting me"

Ezreal yawns while still in Sona's arms. Sona's warmth blankets him from the cool night breeze. Sona rests her head on Ezreal, feeling his warmth as well.

Otis sits down on one of the many expensive soft couches with one of his fellow summoners.

"Hello gents" Otis says with a smile.

Some of the summoners say hello whilst some just nod their heads.

"Hey Otis" One of the summoners ask "Why do you hang around Ezreal so much?"

"Well, I am looking for a certain item, but sadly it has been lost for many centuries." Otis says while swirling his blood red wine around inside his glass. "Now, if you were to have someone obtain this item for you, who would it be?"

"Ezreal?"

"Exactly, the prodigal explorer"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello :D, sorry this chapter took so long, been a bit busy recently.**

Ezreal and Sona walk down the long carpeted corridor, passing various memorabilia and artifacts that were salvaged from the wars between Demancia and Noxus. They pass by a few champions while walking. Although some ignore the pair, others give Ezreal a knowing wink or provocation, hinting at his relationship with Sona. As they continued on their way, Ezreal anger grew because of the many champions and summoners trying to pry into his personal space.

The pair turn the corner and walk up to the open mahogany doors that lead to the dining room. Ezreal's stomach rumbles as he smells the overwhelmingly strong aroma of high quality food. Sona makes a giggling expression and smiles; her infectious smile causes Ezreal to smile as well.

Once they enter the dining hall the atmosphere changes, rather than a buffet, the dining hall is serving a selection of expensive meats for the champions and the summoners, jazz music could also be heard behind the chatter of the diners. The pair sits at a two seated table towards the back of the hall. After ordering his food from a waiter Ezreal surveys the dining hall, making sure that no summoner is watching him and Sona converse. Sona looks at Ezreal with concern.

_"Is something bothering you Ezreal?"_

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

Sona stares into Ezreal's sea blue eyes, trying to pull the truth out of him.

"No really it is fine."

_"Are you sure?" _Sona asks again, still skeptical.

Ezreal smiles, loving how Sona always selflessly cares for others rather than herself.

"Yeah"

The waiter arrives at their table with two plates, placing their respective meals in front of them.

Ezreal acknowledges to the waiter with a thank you, then sets his gaze down at his juicy steak and starts eating, occasionally looking up at Sona eating her veal.

Recently, most of his thoughts have been about her. Whether it was about her inability to speak or about what her body looked like under the blue dress that wrapped her curves, Ezreal could never get her out of his mind. Ezreal looks up at Sona again, partially opening his mouth, about to ask her a question but he instead decides to stay quiet and continue eating.

The pair eats their meal in silence. While Sona happily enjoys her roasted veal with the amber light cast from the chandeliers illuminating her beautiful face. Ezreal tries his hardest not to think about what filled in her dress. In hope to flatten the bump that had appeared between his legs he looks around the posh dining hall for a distraction.

Upon swallowing the last piece of tender steak on his plate Ezreal glances up. Sona smiles, she had waited patiently for him to finish.

"So, what are you up to today?" Asks Ezreal after wiping his mouth

_"Today I shall be practicing my recital." _says Sona_ "Would you like to watch me practice?"_

"Definitely" exclaims Ezreal "I haven't heard you play in a long time"

They both stand up, and walk out of the hall.

As they walk, Ezreal occasionally sets his gaze down at Sona's swaying hips.

"No" Ezreal thinks to himself as he looks forward again.

The pair walks up the stairs toward champion's rooms, as they walk up the chiseled stairs Ezreal could not help but look at her rear, almost taunting him to take another guilty peek.

Sona, closely followed by Ezreal, reach her room. Sona opens the gold trimmed mahogany door, revealing an organised room adorned with Demacian and Ionian style decor. Sona's etwahl stood in its stand in the corner of the room, reflecting the sunshine with its intricate gold frame.

"_Make yourself at home Ezreal, just wait a moment."_

Ezreal sits on Sona's soft bed and soaks in the sunshine reaching in from the glass window. After a few moments, Sona returns from the restroom wearing only her blue dress, her other accessories were taken off. With the light blue sashes gone, even more of Sona's shapely curves could be seen. Ezreal's heart skips a beat, realizing what he is doing, he looks out the window again, trying not to stare at her body.

Sona walks up to her etwahl and brings it over to her bed. She sits herself down beside Ezreal, giving him a smile before poising her delicate hands over the thin white strings of the instrument. Sona closes her eyes and plays, plucking each string with prowess. Ezreal closes his eyes as well, feeling the notes that Sona plays, feeling the notes sway his very soul.

Sona continues to play, affecting Ezreal's emotions with her notes. She ends her recital with a few high notes and slowly opens her eyes. Ezreal smiles and applauds

"That was great Sona" Ezreal says as he eyes the etwahl.

Sona looks at Ezreal and back at her etwahl.

_"Would you like to me to teach you how to play the etwahl Ezreal?" _Sona asks.

"Definitely" exclaims Ezreal.

Ezreal sits in front of the etwahl, admiring the craftsmanship of the instrument. Sona shuffles up next to him and wraps her left arm around him, keeping her hands hovering above his.

_"Follow me"_

Sona's delicate hands pluck at the strings of the etwahl, Ezreal promptly follows. As they play, Ezreal becomes aware of her body's assets pressing against his back and her light breaths at his neck, causing his heart rate to quicken. Sona's breaths speed up slightly as her head tilts further and further, almost nestled against Ezreal's back.

They continue to play, slowly decreasing the distance between them, finding ways to touch the other without revealing their intention. As they pluck the final few notes of the song, Ezreal watches Sona in the corner of his eye; her face lit by the sunlight, her deep blue eyes almost glittering, her body pressed against his, almost on top of him. While looking at her, Sona turns her gaze to him caught in each other's gaze, they stop playing. The pair stare at each other's mesmerizing blue eyes, both of them emanating the feelings that they always had for the other.

"Sona… I… I… think I…" Stammers Ezreal before he is cut off by Sona softly pushing him down onto the bed.

Sona closes her eyes and locks her soft lips against Ezreal's. Ezreal makes a shocked expression at Sona's actions, but gently closes his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around her.

_"I love you too" _Sona says softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is a really late upload, sorry guys :(. School has started for me and my beta reader seems to be extremely busy as well. Please don't think that I have dropped this story as I do not intend to drop it at all. Will try to upload next chapter asap**

Ezreal rushes down the corridor.

"Dammit I am late again" Ezreal thinks to himself as he jumps over Amumu and runs around a group of summoners.

Ezreal reaches the blue platform with seconds to spare.

"S... Sorry I'm late guys!" Ezreal puffs

Sona comforts Ezreal while he catches his breath. They both turn slightly red upon touching each other.

"Hello Sona" Ezreal whispers happily

_"Morning"_ Sona giddily replies _"Sorry but I can only talk to my summoner during this game"_

"That's fine" Ezreal replies softly, still slightly dazed from the night before. He already misses having Sona's soft lips upon his, although they decided to not go any further, Ezreal lusts for the ecstasy that night had brought him.

Sona smiles

_"Good Luck"_

Ominous blue light circles circle around the five champions, swallowing them up. Once the blue light engulfs Ezreal, he feels the familiar feeling of being pulled back away from the platform to be thrown into the arena. As Ezreal is gently dropped onto the starting platform and the blue lights thin around him, Ezreal looks at Sona. In her blue dress the glowing light seems to dance around her illuminating the gold trim of her sashes.

Ezreal looks down at the platform as his feet make contact. He also notices his change in attire; the colour of his clothes changed from matte browns to dark blues.

"I must be wearing my frost skin this game" Ezreal thinks to himself.

"Ready to go?" Ezreal asks Sona as he buys a doran's blade.

Sona nods and plays her song of celerity, eventually Ezreal and Sona both head down to the bottom lane. Under the safety of the blue tower, Ezreal takes in his surroundings, although the entire arena is enchanted by magic, the forest surrounding the arena almost seems completely natural him. Ezreal lifts his chin and gently closes his eyes, feeling the light cold breeze swirl around him.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yes Sona?" Ezreal says as he opens his eyes.

Sona points at the two figures standing opposite the pair; Draven and Nunu. Ezreal slides his left foot back, kicking up a cloud of dust. He leans slightly, ready to rush forward.

"Minions have spawned!" The announcer echoes throughout the arena.

The mindless blue minions pass Ezreal and meet the purple ones. As Draven moves forward, Ezreal patiently waits below his tower, focusing purely on him. Sona sets her sight on Nunu, her hands gently plucking the strings of her etwahl.

Ezreal positions his right hand behind his back, signalling to Sona that he is going to attack. Sona nods and moves toward Nunu, distracting him. Draven sneaks into the bush, circling behind her. Ezreal suddenly bursts forward, sprinting toward the distracted Draven.

Draven dives out of the bushes with explosive power, throwing his axes at Sona. Sona immediately retreats once she notices Draven.

Before Draven catches his spinning axes Ezreal charges up his gauntlet, forming a blue bow, and fires a mystic shot. The mystic shot collides with the axes in mid-air, making a metallic sound. Ezreal fires several bolts of yellow arcane energy at Draven before swinging his fist at him. Draven falls backwards as Ezreal's fist comes into contact with his face.

Clouds of dust swirl around Ezreal and Draven as his body collides with the ground. Sona nervously watches as flashes of white light appear in the cloud of dust. Once the dust subsides, Draven's body is left lying on the ground, bloodied and burned.

"First blood!" The announcer booms

Ezreal jumps back, bleeding from his left arm. Sona plays her song of celerity again, healing Ezreal of his wounds, while Nunu stays under the safety of his tower, not risking the chance of being killed by Ezreal. Ezreal takes advantage of the situation and begins to kill the purple minions as they slowly trundle towards him.

After several moments Draven returns. He brandishes his two axes at Ezreal, a furious expression on his face.

Later into the game, Ezreal continues to kill the minions while Sona returns to the blue platform to buy wards, suddenly Draven jumps towards him, throwing one of his axes. Ezreal immediately crouches; the shimmering steel blade passes an inch over his head.

Draven kicks over Ezreal before he looks up and lifts up his other axe. Ezreal rolls backwards avoiding the incoming axe, then he stands up and jumps backwards, wincing in pain. Ezreal stands his ground, hoping that Sona would arrive soon.

"Heh, looks like it is just you and me boy." Draven gloats

Ezreal lifts up his silver gauntlet, ready to fire.

"Please hurry up Sona" Ezreal thinks to himself.

Draven and Ezreal advance toward each other with caution. Once Draven is within range, Ezreal fires a mystic shot from his gauntlet. The mass of energy collides with Draven's axes, but he remains unfazed as he walks toward Ezreal, a sinister smile curls on his lips. Ezreal slides under Draven and fires several mystic shots at his back, leaving behind black burn marks.

Draven swings his axe around, cutting Ezreal across the chest, leaving behind a deep gash which spanned from one shoulder to another. Ezreal's cries of pain could be heard over Draven's cackles of laughter. Red blood pours out of his wound, dyeing his clothes in an ugly red tinge.

Draven brings down his axe with huge force, aiming to cleave Ezreal's skull in two. In a dazzle of yellow light he disappears, reappearing behind Draven he instantly charges up a true shot barrage, yellow sparks ignite around the bow of light that appears on Ezreal's gauntlet.

He steps back and fires his true shot barrage. The wave of raw arcane energy collides with Draven's injured back in an explosion of power, illuminating the vicinity in a brilliant display. Ezreal crouches down and holds his hand to his chest, trying to stem the flow of his blood.

A solid ball of ice suddenly knocks Ezreal off his feet; he tumbles sideways into the bushes.

"Come out Ezreal." Nunu taunts "There's nowhere to run."

Ezreal tries to move but cringes in pain, the slash across his chest and Nunu's ice ball had taken a toll in his body, rendering him immobile. Nunu's yeti walks up to Ezreals crumpled body.

"Finish him off Willump" Nunu says with a slightly higher tone.

Ezreal looks up in fear; Willump is towering over him, with his fist raised high. Ezreal closes his eyes and waits for the incoming pain.

Instead he hears a beautiful melody, instantly Ezreal opens his eyes, knowing that Sona has arrived. While Sona keeps Nunu at bay, Ezreal hobbles toward safety, eventually being able to recall under his tower.

Several moments later, Ezreal's feet once again touch the starting platform. He suddenly feels an invigorating feeling course through his body, healing him. Ezreal runs back the bottom lane to help Sona once his wounds are healed.

Ezreal stops behind Sona and lightly hugs her.

"Thanks for saving me" Ezreal praises

Sona smiles lightly.

The match ends with the purple team's defeat, as Ezreal, Sona and Annie destroy the purple nexus with a flurry of attacks, causing it to explode.

The cold blue light once again consumes all the champions and teleports them back to the Institute. Once the blue light subsides around Ezreal he walks toward Sona.

_"You did well Ezreal" _Sona says as Ezreal approaches.

"Yeah you too" Ezreal replies quietly.

"Ezreal!" Shouts a familiar voice. "I need to talk to you about something."

Ezreal turns around, staring at him is Otis.

"Please follow me" Otis states

Ezreal looks at Otis strangely.

"Why?" Ezreal asks "Just ask me here."

"Business matters Ezreal." Otis whispers "This matter also means you can go on an expedition for as long as you like."

"You had me at expedition, tell me more" Ezreal replies with a slight chuckle

Ezreal follows Otis to one of the many lounges available for the Summoners and Champions and sits down opposite him. Otis lies back on the sleek red couch and sighs.

"Okay, what is it that I am going on an expedition for?" Ezreal asks with anticipation.

Otis lowers his gaze to Ezreal.

"Have you ever heard of the amulet of infinite ailments?" Otis asks.

"Nope." Ezreal replies "Never heard of it. What is it?"

"This amulet has the very special power of healing anyone's ailment or injury, no matter how big or small." Says Otis solemnly.

"So, this amulet can heal absolutely anything?" Ezreal asks "That seems a little farfetched."

"Yes, I am not lying Ezreal. I vaguely remember that there was once a summoner who had used this amulet to repair his sight."

"Heal anything?" Ezreal asks himself. "If this is true then… it could Sona talk again."

"So… this amulet could even give Sona, back her voice?" Ezreal asks with great anticipation

"Uh… Yeah sure, it can"Otis replies.

Ezreal's eyes widen.

"Do you have any information on it?" Ezreal asks anxiously

"I only know that it exists sorry." Otis replies bluntly "But I am sure it is mentioned somewhere in the institute's library.

"Alright, I will begin tomorrow." Ezreal says, trying to contain his excitement

"That is all, take care Ezreal" Otis says as he lifts himself up and leaves.

At sunset Ezreal slowly walks up the slightly worn stairs to the roof of the institute. He walks over to a white marbled ledge and sits down, yawning while doing so. Several moments later Sona arrives. Sitting next to Ezreal and hugs him, sharing their body warmth. Both of them blush in embarrassment, wanting to kiss the other, but try to keep their composure.

"You did great at the game today, I was lucky to have you as my support" Ezreal praises

"_You did well too_" Sona says.

Giving in to his urges, Ezreal moves his face closer to Sona's slightly hesitant; Sona also moves closer, their lips lock together. They hold their kiss, exploring each other's mouths, breaking apart once they run out of breath.

"Sona… I can get your voice back, all I need to do is find an amulet" Ezreal says quietly

"_My Voice?" _Sona asks slightly surprised

"Yes, I can get your voice back Sona" Ezreal replies happily

Sona stares back at Ezreal wide-eyed; tears almost form in the corner of her eyes.

_"I… will be able to talk again?"_

Ezreal smiles and nods

"Yes"

Sona pulls him closer in a tight grip

"_Thank you" _Sona says in a happy voice

"It's fine" Ezreal replies softly "You will be able to talk in no time."

The couple stay in each other's arms, embraced in their warmth, feeling that a kiss would ruin the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Well it is finally here, sorry :[. Anyway expect a lemon next chapter ;)**

Amber sunlight shines over Ezreal's sleeping body, waking him up. He slowly opens his eyes, realising his surroundings. He is still within the arms of Sona at the roof of the institute. He feels Sona's light breaths on his forehead, comforting him. Ezreal shakes Sona slightly, resulting with a yawn from her.

"Hey Sona?" Ezreal says while still shaking her "It's time to wake up."

Sona slightly opens her eyes still drowsy. Ezreal moves closer to Sona and gently presses his lips against hers. Ezreal playfully flit his tongue around Sona's drowsy tongue, eventually waking her up.

"Morning" Ezreal says after breaking their kiss.

"_Good morning"_ Sona replies as she strokes his face.

The morning rays light up both their faces in a beautiful orange shade.

"_I have a match to attend to today, so I will see you in the evening_" Sona says before she gives Ezreal a brief kiss and stands up and flattens out the creases in her dress.

"Bye" Ezreal says, already missing the feeling of Sona's lips.

Ezreal stays on the rooftop and gazes out over the landscape. A flock of birds fly over the horizon as the shadows of the extending forest are slowly being lit by the sunrise.

"Somewhere out there is the amulet that will bring back her voice." Ezreal thinks to himself before a small smile forms in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

At midday, Ezreal strolls toward the ornate doors that lead to the great library, filled with many ancient texts from every region of the Valoran.

Ezreal plants his hands on the familiar decorated doors and slowly push them open. The musty smell of ancient paper hits Ezreal as he enters the library, dulled red carpet extends out from him, leading him toward the main room of the huge library. He paces forward, passing many shelves of ancient texts and stories.

Eventually Ezreal reaches a huge circular room, with an ornate wooden staircase spiralling down toward the bottom floor. Hanging above the centre of the room is a giant shimmering chandelier which lights up everything in soft amber light. Lining the walls of the circular room are shelves containing a countless amount of books. Ezreal walks down the stairs, looking around the room as he slowly spirals down toward the bottom of the room. Once he reaches the bottom of the room, Ezreal walks toward the library's help desk, he passes by Ryze, who is engrossed in a book most likely about arcane energy.

"Morning Ryze" Ezreal acknowledges.

Ryze grunts as a reply, still reading his book.

Ezreal walks up to the elderly librarian, and gets her attention by lightly tapping on the desk with his knuckles. She turns around, wearing her purple robes and with grey hair she smiles upon looking at Ezreal.

"Hello Ezreal, how may I help you today? Going on another expedition?" The librarian chimes

"Good morning" Ezreal smiles. "I am looking for information on an amulet called 'the amulet of infinite ailments'"

"Alright, I will look through our collection, just a moment."

The librarian crouches down, picking up a small stand. She then writes several symbols on a piece of paper next to the stand and concentrates her summoner's magic upon the stand, as the writing on the paper glows a shimmering green, a small pale sphere appears, eventually intensifying into a translucent ball that hovers seamlessly over the gold stand. Ezreal patiently waits, staring into the mesmerising ball of energy before him. An image of a thick green book slowly emerges from within the magic swirling around inside the sphere. The book's well aged cover contains a dull gold trim and a gold lion in the centre.

"There is only one book that we have which contains anything about the amulet." The librarian says as she disperses the collected energy into the air and puts away the stand. "The book is located at shelf twelve, section B."

Ezreal thanks the librarian and promptly walks toward shelf number twelve across the huge room, stated by the engraved gold plaque on the side of the wooden shelf. Ezreal slowly strolls down the aisle of shelves and stops at the sign with a bold letter B carved into it. Ezreal looks along the shelf for the green book shown by the librarian. At the very bottom of the shelf, Ezreal spots it, dull and covered in dust.

"There it is" Ezreal says quietly

Ezreal pulls it out of the shelf and walks back toward the centre of the room. He sits opposite Ryze and places it in front of him. He brings out a pen and a notepad then he flips open the old green book.

* * *

By the end of the day Ezreal barely had any worthwhile notes written down, even though he had scanned through the entire book. Ezreal looks down at his notes and sighs. He had noted only the amulet has been exchanged between many people throughout history and that the amulet is a translucent pink crystal strung on a chain of gold. Reluctantly Ezreal stands up and picks up the book, returning it to the librarian.

"How did it go?" The librarian asks with curiosity

"Not too well"

"Aw that's a shame; I do wish you luck though."

He trudges up the spiralling stairs with disappointment.

"How am I going to find the amulet if I know nothing about it?" He asks himself.

* * *

Ezreal strolls toward the champion's rooms, passing under the giant clock placed at the top of a huge golden archway. He glances upward; the hour hand reaches nine with a quiet tick. He turns the corner and walks down corridor to Sona's door. Ezreal slowly lifts up his arm and lightly knocks the door, slightly anxious.

The door swings open, revealing Sona's beautiful face, slightly surprising him.

"Hello Sona" Ezreal says once he regains his composure.

_"Hello to you too, come in"_ Sona says as she gestures him inside.

Ezreal walks in and sits on Sona's bed, relaxing himself.

"So how was your match today?" Ezreal queries

_"Although we lost, it was a good match." _Sona replies as she also sits down, then shuffles up to Ezreal.

_"How about you?" _Sona asks

"Not very good, I barely found out anything about the amulet." Ezreal answers

_"You will find a way." _Sona says in a soft voice _"You always do."_

Sona turns Ezreal's head and kisses him upon the lips. Ezreal swirls his tongue around Sona's, drawing out soft moans from her.

Feeling his lust build up from the moans inside his head, Ezreal pushes Sona down onto the bed, passionately kissing her, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, their tongues twirling around the other. Ezreal wraps is arms around Sona, pulling her closer into their kiss, intoxicated with her taste. Once they break their kiss, Sona stares at Ezreal with pleading eyes, her face flushed in a tone of red.

_"Will tonight end with just a kiss?"_ Sona asks softly


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hello readers :D, first and foremost I am going to say sorry for the late update again. Next I would like to thank a few people:**

**Huge thanks to WaddleBuff for helping me throughout the story, without him my chapters would be much shittier, go check out his stories :D, Sadly he was much too busy so this lemon has not been beta-read by him, expect mistakes.**

**Thank you all followers,favouriters and reviewers, you guys are what had kept me going. ****Especially at chapter 1, seeing the views suddenly rise by 50's every few hours made me happy :)**

* * *

**"Oh... 0\\\\0 *blush*  
I'm quite surprise. You updated this chapter quite fast. It's really good. :D  
And, why did you delete the short story of Draven? Well, telling the truth, I was angry back then because I had waited for too long and you only updated it short, not because I didn't like the sidestory, so... sorry if my words affected you too much :[  
Oh, well, schoolwork is still the most important for student (if you are). Don't let this fanfic affect your grades, I complainted, but I'm still waiting :D"**

**Dw about it, I deleted the story because I thought it was not worth keeping, I also don't have a save for that story :/**

* * *

**"Yay an update. I hope there's a twist in this story about that amulet. Sona and Ezzy lemon next chapter? Yummy can't wait."**

**There might be one, but then again maybe there won't ;)**

* * *

**"I actually come on here everyday to see if you've updated, Im not complaining, I just don't want you to abandon it bc it's so good :D"**

**That means a lot to me, thank you. I won't abandon this story anytime soon.**

* * *

**WARNING- This is a lemon, if you don't feel like touching yourself, reading a lemon or both, then skipping this chapter is recommended, I have made sure that skipping this chapter will not affect the story at all.**

Ezreal stares at Sona with a blank face. After several moments of hesitation he moves his face close to Sona's and gently kisses her along her neck, slowly moving down to her collar bone.

Sona's erotic moans echo in his head urging him further. Ezreal leaves a trail of peppered kisses along her collar bone before slowly coming to a stop, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ezreal asks quietly with a slight hint of excitement

Sona guides Ezreals hand to her chest.

_"Yes"_

Ezreal kisses her as he slowly cups her breast in one hand. He begins to squeeze and massage her breast. Sona groans in pleasure, draping her arms around Ezreal, their tongues wrapping around each other and exploring each other's mouths. Ezreal pulls away from Sona, he grips the tight blue fabric that covers her chest, and slowly pulls it down.

The feeling of the fabric rubbing against her erect nipples hits Sona in a wave of pleasure, she yelps slightly, her face blushing cherry red. Ezreal eventually pulls the dress down to her stomach, revealing her two pale pink nipples.

Ezreal lowers his head down to her breasts and places his mouth over one of her nipples. He swirls his tongue around her nipple while he caresses the other with his hand, his cooling saliva and continuous rubbing becomes pure bliss for Sona. Ezreal experiments with her: licking the tip of her nipple, softly biting and pinching, sucking and squeezing, receiving positive reactions every time, becoming more daring.

_"Ugh… Ezreal…"_ Sona moans in bliss

Feeling her lust rising Sona friskily takes off the light blue sashes that were draped over her shoulders, throwing them off the bed into a pile.

"_It's my turn now_" Sona says in a sultry voice.

She lifts herself up and motions for Ezreal to lie down. Ezreal complies; soon he feels Sona's lithe fingers trace along his erect member bulging out of his pants. Waves of pleasure pulse through his penis as Sona playfully teases it.

Sona then unbuttons his brown mottled pants and gently pulls it down along with his boxers. His penis springs up, the feeling of cool air on his member spikes up his senses. Sona glides her fingers along his length before she gently pulls Ezreal's uncut skin back, revealing the head. She pokes the hard swollen tip of his penis and coyly smiles at Ezreal.

Ezreal moans as he feels Sona's fingers wrap around his girth, stroking it. Ezreal can't help but lie on the bed, helpless against the pleasure Sona is giving him.

"Ah… Sona…" Ezreal stutters as Sona licks the underside of his penis.

Sona leaves behind a warm trail of saliva as she licks up the side of his then licks and kisses the head of his penis, licking up all the pre-cum that is slowly flowing out of Ezreal. Sona opens her mouth and positions it over Ezreal's penis.

Ezreal calls out in ecstasy as his member is plunges into her mouth; she sucks and licks the head his penis while it is inside her mouth, moving her head up and down with increasing pace, working her tongue on the veins of his throbbing hard member. His pleasure increases as Sona swallows more and more of his girth. She slides her head up and down his throbbing penis with speed.

Streams of Ezreal's pre-cum flows into Sona's mouth, mixing with her saliva, soon Ezreal feels a warm tingling sensation form at the base of his penis.

"Oh no" Ezreal thinks to himself

"Sona, stop, I am going to... ugh…" Ezreal moans.

_"Let it out" _Sona says as she sucks him with more vigour.

Ezreal tries to hold back the tingling sensation, but the pleasure becomes too much. Ezreal moans loudly as he floods Sona's mouth. Sona slowly begins swallowing Ezreal's fluids, some of it spilling out of her mouth.

_"It's bitter, but I can get used to it"_ Sona says once she had swallowed all of his semen, licking up the globs that had spilled out of her mouth.

He caresses Sona's face, brushing her hair aside. His gaze moves down from her curvy chest to her smooth legs. Ezreal shuffles over to Sona and pulls her waist closer to him.

"May I?" Ezreal asks before receiving a nod of approval from Sona.

He slides the blue tube dress further down to her ankles, promptly taking it off, eventually revealing her pale bare body with only a small white pair of wet panties covering her nether region. Ezreal then pulls them down her legs, revealing Sona's soaked womanhood.

Ezreal squeezes and rubs to two mounds together, unsure of what to do first. He uses his fingers to gently open Sona's entrance, sticky lubricants lining her soft inner wall. Sona gasps

Once he spots Sona's clit he gently rubs and kneads it with his fingers, drawing out groans from her, Ezreal then lowers his head to her crotch and lightly flicks his tongue against her soaked womanhood. Ezreal then licks her erect clit, swirling his tongue around it. Sona cries out in ecstasy tangling her fingers in Ezreal's messy blonde hair.

Ezreal wedges his tongue in between her mounds, licking her in an up and down motion, drawing out more of her nectar before pushing his tongue into Sona. Sona cries out more, drowning out the wet sounds that lower half of her body is making, her fleshy walls convulsing around his tongue.

Eventually Ezreal kneels up and shuffles his legs closer to Sona, Ezreal looks at his pulsing erect member and back at Sona's entrance. He glances up, seeing Sona's beautiful face, her heated exoression urging him on. Hesitantly he presses the head of his member against Sona's entrance, teasing more and more of her juice out. Sona's erotic moans soon become too much for him.

"I am going to put it in now."

Sona nods. Ezreal slowly pushes his girth into her gritting his teeth at the sudden tightness around his hard member. Sona closes her eyes and winces. Ezreal suddenly stops.

"Sona, is this your first time too?" Ezreal asks

_"Y...yes it is" _Sona says quietly with a slightly embarrassed face after a pause._ "Please be gentle."_

Ezreal caresses her face. "Sure"

He slides his pulsing hard member into Sona's welcoming womanhood once more, making sure not to move too fast. Ezreal loudly groans, as Sona's lubricated walls tighten around his erection. He stops as the head of his penis hits her hymen.

"It is going to be alright. I will push it in on the count of three"

"One… two… three" Ezreal says as he pushes into her hymen. Sona cringes and yelps in pain. Ezreal worryingly pulls his girth back.

"Are you okay?" Ezreal apologetically asks "I'm sorry"

_"I'm fine, keep going"_ Sona replies, trying to keep a straight face.

Ezreal tries once again; slowly pushing into her hymen. After several moments of pushing her hymen finally gives way. Unprepared, Ezreal's member pushes completely into Sona, Ezreal groans loudly, the pleasure being almost unbearable as Sona screams likewise, holding on to him. The two of them stay immobilized, their muscles tense with pleasure.

"E…Ezreal, I think it is okay for you to start moving now" Sona says while panting

Ezreal slowly moves his hips back and forth, listening to Sona's moans. Ezreal gradually picks up his pace and gently thrusts into her faster. Sona moans louder in ecstasy, wrapping her legs around Ezreal's waist, pushing him further into herself. Ezreal leans himself over and puts his mouth over one of Sona's perked nipples, licking and sucking it while he continues to thrust his hips into her.

_"Mmm… More…" _Sona says in an erotic tone.

Ezreal lifts one of his knees up, gaining leverage on her so that he can reach further in, thrusting harder and harder. Sona's juices swirl around inside her as Ezreal's girth rubs against her inner walls, each thrust sending pleasure shooting up her nether region. Ezreal moves faster yearning for more of Sona's moans echoing inside Ezreals mind.

Sona's pink folds tighten around Ezreal's member; Ezreal shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, the fiery sensation in his penis being almost at its peak. He suddenly pulls his girth out of Sona's entrance. Sona yelps in pleasure and grips the bed sheet as he does so.

"Sorry, I nearly reached my limit." Ezreal says as he catches his breath.

Sona reaches down and holds the mounds of her womanhood open, her lubricants lining the pink fleshy walls.

_"Whenever you're ready Ezreal" _Sona says with a smile.

Ezreal places his hands on both of Sona's breasts and plunges his member into her, the feeling of Sona's walls squeezing around his penis returns again, running up his whole body. Ezreal tightens his hold on Sona's breasts and pumps his hips into Sona as quickly as his body could allow him. Sona grips onto Ezreal's shoulders as she screams in pleasure. Sona's juice splashes out of her womanhood as Ezreal continues to slide his girth back and forth inside her. Feeling an overwhelming fiery sensation along her inner folds, Sona tightens her grip on Ezreal.

_"Hah... Ezreal I… I think I'm going to…" _Sona moans before screaming in pleasure as she reaches her peak. Tightening her hold on Ezreal and pulling him closer to her. Sona's walls clamp down on Ezreal's suffocating member causing immense pleasure for him, unable to pull it out, he tries to hold back his climax, tensing his whole body. Groaning loudly, he manages to endure.

_"Ezreal?"_ Sona asks, still gasping _"Can I go on top?"_

He smiles and lies on the bed next to Sona, who promptly straddles over his abdomen. Sona steadies herself over Ezreal's bulbous tip, once in position she suddenly plunges down, taking in his entire length. Both of them moan loudly in unison. Sona lifts her posterior up and slams it back down again.

"Hey Sona, please stop, at this rate I'm gonna…"

Sona giggles, interrupting Ezreal. She then slams her hips down onto Ezreal's; the sound of their sweaty skin colliding with each other accompanies the pair's moans and gasps. Sona continues to lift herself up and slam back her waist down. The fiery sensation returns to Ezreal's erection, about to explode at any moment.

"Sona, seriously I am about to cum." Ezreal warns

_"I am about to as well."_

The head of Ezreal's member pokes against Sona's womb as she moves up and down. Sona once more moans loudly in climax, holding onto Ezreal. With Sona's constricting walls pushing Ezreal over the edge he shoots out his semen into Sona, mixing with the clear juice squirting out of her. They both cry out in delight, holding each other. Sona lies atop of Ezreal, panting, their fluids leaking out of her woman hood.

* * *

The pair lay in the bed within each other's arms.

_"Ezreal?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you."_

* * *

In the adjacent room Caityn stares at her ceiling, blushing in a deep shade of red after being forced to listen to Ezreal's cries of pleasure and the sounds Sona's body was making.

"Those two were really going at it" she thinks to herself as she pulls her doona closer to her body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello readers! :D, sadly WaddleBuff is missing in action and this chapter is also not beta read :(**

**I forgot to ask this in my lemon, but please tell me in reviews if you want a second (or even third) lemon in this story.**

**Also I have started a second story for you guys to read in between the long waits of this story's chapters, this story has first priority though :D**

* * *

**"Shit! I don't like EzrealxSona, but you make me cum like a water pump in the middle of the beddddd! Damn it! It looks like I'd just fucking wet the bed!"**

**lol, my bad :3**

* * *

**"Oh Caitlyn you perv... Another great chapter from you! Even without Waddlebuff's ungodly beta reading there were little to no errors from what I could see. Sona's by far one of my favorite females in the League of Legends because.. well she's just downright awesome. Anyways I'm really enjoying your story thus far even if I'm not a huge fan of the Ezreal. I'm looking forward to your epic quest to restore Sona's voice via one of the creepiest and randomest methods... Best of luck!"**

**It won't that creepy or random (I guess _) and thanks :D**

* * *

Ezreal walks along the granite balcony of the institute enjoying the outside view, his mind filled with memories of what had happened the night before, still sobering from their night of pure lust. A sudden sound from his abdomen snaps him out of his thoughts about Sona's touch and her moans.

Feeling his stomach rumble he decides to head back to the dining hall for lunch, he passes Otis and other summoners handing out newsletters as he walks down the ornate hallways. Upon noticing Ezreal Otis walks towards him and passes him a note.

"You might be interested about what is in this." Otis says, his normally gleeful eyes staring at him with an unsettling feeling.

Otis then hurries off to catch up with the other summoners.

Puzzled about what had just unfolded Ezreal opens up the note. A scrawl of illegible text is littered on the yellowing paper. However the most interesting thing on the note is the picture of an octagonal shaped crystal embedded into some sort of jewellery.  
"Is that the amulet?" Ezreal queries himself  
Ezreal spins around about to ask where Otis had found the note, but he had already left.

* * *

Ezreal awkwardly eats his piping hot glazed ham, under the eyes of all of the carry's on the table, all of them whispering to each other.

"Why don't you ask him then?" Vayne whispers, being overheard by Ezreal.

"Um… is something wrong?" Ezreal asks

Before any of them could answer, an old summoner walks up to the table.

"Hello marksmen" he says with a smile "The free champions for this week is Ezeal and Quinn. Have fun out there you two."

Ezreal and Quinn collectively sigh, this week he would most likely be paired with many incompetent summoners. He stabs a piece of ham with his silver fork and nibbles on it.  
Ashe puts a hand on his shoulder

"Everyone has to go free at some point right? Cheer up it will only last a week" She says

"I guess" Ezreal replies

* * *

Champions begin to slowly file away as they finish their meals, Ezreal stays at his seat, fixated at the crude picture of the amulet.

"Maybe someone else knows about it?" Ezreal ponders

"Kog'maw lets go." Malzahar says, disturbing Ezreal.

"Hey Mal, have you ever seen an amulet that looks like this?" Ezreal asks as he spins around and holds out the picture.

"Did I give you permission to call me by that name?" Malzahar asks with a hint of aggression

"Oh uh sorry Malzahar" Ezreal apologises

Malzahar's eyes glance at the picture for barely a second before sternly replying with a no. Malzahar then leaves, with Kog' maw behind him.  
Ezreal sighs and stands up, ready travel around the institute in order to ask as many other champions about the amulet as he can.

* * *

After receiving nos from every champion he had asked, Ezreal is just about ready to give up, heading back to Sona's room to rest he spots Ahri. Ezreal is yet to ask an Ionian as most of them are always out in the surrounding forests training their combat skills and Sona doesn't know much about Ionia due to her upbringing. He sighs deeply and walks up to Ahri.

Ahri sits comfortably on the expensive plush suite facing the fireplace, smoothing out her fur most likely from another encounter. She turns around and smirks at Ezreal.

"Hey blondie, did you get bored of Sona already?"

"No I didn't Ahri" Ezreal says calmly "Anyway could you tell me if you have seen this before?"

Ahri stares blankly at the picture.

"I have" She replies

"That's great!" Ezreal says with excitement. He had finally found a lead on the amulet.

"But that was back when I was a fox, I don't remember much else"

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Ezreal says shaking her hand.

Ahri's tone changes one Ezreal lets go of her hand.

"Hey Ez… You don't hate me right?"

Ezreal is taken aback by her question, pausing before giving her a calculated answer, although he isn't particularly fond of her, he didn't hate her.

"I don't hate you, what makes you think that?" Ezreal asks

"It's just… never mind" Ahri says with a small hint of sadness

"Um alright then, I guess I'll be going now, bye Ahri" Ezreal says with guilt.

* * *

Ezreal sighs crossing his arms as his steps echo down the hallway. Today had been a long day, Ezreal just wants nothing more than to rest.

Ezreal strolls to his room; his eyes widen a fraction as he sees Sona patiently outside his room. His face blushes red as he remembers their activities last night. When Sona turns her head she spots Ezreal, instinctively rushing over to him and hugging him.

Several seconds later she pulls away from him, her face as red as Ezreal's.

"I missed you today" Sona says while looking down at her idle feet.

Ezreal smiles

"Me too." Ezreal says while unlocking his door, welcoming her in.

Ezreal simply kicks off his worn out shoes and falls back onto his bed, shutting his eyes. He feels Sona's body climb onto the bed and lie on Ezreal, Sona's breaths tickling Ezreal under his chin. Ezreal slowly opens his eyes to a welcoming sight.

They both smile at each other.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ezreal says, not breaking their eye contact

They move their faces closer to each other, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. As their tongues dance around each other Ezreal found himself thinking about his current state. Nothing to him mattered more than Sona. Everything else just seems to fade away when he is around her, all his troubles, his worries, everything. He hugs her tighter, never wanting to let go of her.

"Ezreal, you are holding on to me a bit tightly." Sona giggles as they break their kiss.

Ezreal loosens his arms around her shapely waist.

"Oh sorry" Ezreal replies with embarrassment.

Ezreal quietly yawns as Sona shuffles her weight across Ezreal.

"Tired Ezreal?" Sona says as she lies down next to him, pressing herself against him.

"A bit." Ezreal replies as he slowly closes his eyes again.

"So, are you still too tired to do… that?" Sona asks in a sultry voice while pressing her chest against his back.

Ezreal pauses.

"I think I can stay up for a while longer." Ezreal says before he presses his lips against Sona's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi readers :D, sadly there is still no sign of my beta reader so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter too, sorry :[**

**School has started for me once again so chapters will come out a bit slower.**

**Some good news is that this story has reached 12k views :D, thank you very much you guys, means a lot to me.**

**EDIT**** 1:**** Spell checked the story, sorry guys**

* * *

**I wonder what the other carries are speaking about. Oh, Caitlyn...you said it didn't you...and I wonder why Ahri feeling sad...awe. I loved this chapter and can't wait for another.**

**First of all thanks for the response! Secondly another good chapter yet this time Waddlebuff's mysterious disappearence did leave some errors in his wake. Hopefully the smell of citrus in the air will bring him back. Also... why does Ezreal not like Ahri.. Mean other than being a succubus fox lady... Ah well. Also amulet or not Sona better have a man's voice. It wpuld fit ez- Anyways. I'm looking forward to the next one!**

**The answer to that question, is in my other story ;)**

* * *

**Just found this story and read the whole thing, all i can say is job well done, please continue :)**

**Thank you, and I will :)**

"Sona you can't go, I don't want to put you in danger." Ezreal says with his hands on her shoulders. "I'll go find it and come straight back"

_"I am going with you Ezreal, I don't want you to die out there" _Sona says with worry

"I will be fine; I have done this many times before."

_"Please." _Sona begs, staring into Ezreal's crystal blue eyes

Ezreal sighs quietly, gently pulling Sona into a hug.

"Alright then, but we are going to have to do something about your etwahl." Ezreal says, eyeing the golden instrument behind her.

The sound of the door creaking open disturbs them, both of them letting go of each other in surprise. Otis calmly walks into the room, his footsteps echoing in the room.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your moment you two." Otis says with a grin. "Anyway, why did you call me here Ezreal? I am very busy at the moment."

"I am ready to begin my expedition." Ezreal replies solemnly

Otis' expression suddenly changes once he hears Ezreal's reply.

"That is marvellous, when will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"I wish you luck young man, I shall prepare supplies for you then."

Sona nudges Ezreal prompting him to say something about their arrangement.

"Um, Sona is coming with me as well." Ezreal says much to his chagrin

"Oh, I see, well I wish you luck too maven, supplies will be prepared for you as well." Otis says to Sona, giving a nod of approval "Well I am off, good bye."

Otis leaves the room as promptly as he had entered it, leaving behind Ezreal and Sona. Ezreal looks over to Sona

"We better start packing" Ezreal says before giving Sona a gentle kiss on her pale cheek.

The pair walks back to the champion's rooms, occasionally stopping to admire the view of the sweeping green forests, holding hands when they seem to be alone. Eventually they reach the corridor if champion's rooms, they stop, about to go separate ways. Ezreal stares at Sona, smiling. Sona blushes and looks down slightly when she notices Ezreal staring at her.

_"I guess I will meet you in my room once you are done packing?" _Sona asks, still flushed.

Ezreal snaps out of his gaze.

"Yeah, I won't be too long" He replies before they walk in opposite directions.

Ezreal casually strolls back to his room pondering about what his first expedition with another person will be like. His thoughts wander to Sona and their relationship so far, Ezreal chuckles, before he accidently walks into Talon, falling backward as if he had walked into a brick wall.

"Oh, um uh, s…sorry" Ezreal stutters under the deathly stare of Talon

"If this were in the arena, you would already have a blade down your throat." Talon threatens before walking past him.

Ezreal stands up once Talon is out of his sight, glad that he didn't have a ruptured throat. He then walks back to his room, careful not to bump into any more people. Ezreal sighs once he reaches his room and slowly swings open his door. He finds his exploring pack slumped in the back of his room, dusty. He picks it up and bats dust off it, opening it once the dust settles.

He expertly packs changes of clothes and other bare necessities in the leather bag, making sure to put the notes he had carefully taken over the past week inside. Once done, goes through a final check before searching his room for a spare bag, eventually he finds a soft dulled blue waterproof bag, the bag that he normally uses for his deep sea expeditions. Ezreal locks his door and walks down the hallway to Sona's room.

Sona promptly opens the door after Ezreal knocks.

"Alright, what are you going to take?" Ezreal asks optimistically

Ezreal's face drops as Sona goes through her list of items she plans to take.

"Oh god." Ezreal thinks to himself

* * *

Ezreal lies back on the comfortable sofa, soaking in the atmosphere, his tense muscles relaxing. Next to him is Jayce, also relaxing.

"You seem worn out kid" Jayce says with a chuckle. "Had a rough few days?"

"You could say that" Ezreal replies.

"I see, so how's things with Sona hmm?" Jayce asks in a mocking tone.

"Much better than you and Caitlyn" Ezreal replies with a sly smile

Jayce chuckles before giving Ezreal a light punch in the shoulder.

"Very funny, but you do know the rumour right?"

"No, what rumour?" Ezreal replies with curiosity

"That you two have spent the last few nights… doing things." Jayce says with a wink

Ezreal coughs once he hears Jayce's response

"No, haha, who told you that?" Ezreal lies

"Caitlyn did"

"She put you up to this didn't she?" Ezreal says trying to change the subject

"What? No, there is no way" Jayce says "Anyway I heard about your expedition tomorrow, good luck"

"Thanks" Ezreal says with a smile

Jayce gets up holding out a hand for Ezreal

"Just don't die out there okay?"

"I won't" He replies, taking Jayce's hand.

* * *

Yordles bustle around the docks of Bandle City, preparing supplies for Ezreal and Sona's departure. Waves of the ocean crashing against the pier, spraying sea water everywhere, overseeing the procedure is Otis, with an admirable grin on his face, the salty air blowing against his robes.

Ezreal and Sona, led by a summoner, walk into the port.

Ezreal is wearing his normal attire: brown pants, sandy shirt, his gold goggles and a brown coat over his shoulders. Sona however, had borrowed Caitlyn's safari outfit for the trip, although the chest area was extremely tight for her. Sona's floating etwahl almost knocks into someone as they walk. Ezreal had luckily convinced the summoners to allow the magic that kept the etwahl floating, to be used outside the institute. Otis walks over to the pair.

"The ship is ready. Please follow me." Otis says as he gestures them to follow him.

As they walk along the port, Otis whispers into Ezreal's ear "What do you know about the amulet so far?"

"Well, I know that the temple is located in the Northern forests of Ionia and the temple is said to tower more than four hundred feet into the air, but that was before it was lost…" Ezreal replies, his voice trailing off.

"Is that it?" Otis asks, with a hint of annoyance.

"Well if it wasn't for Ahri, I would not know this information in the first place."

"You really do need to find that amulet you know."

"Trust me, I will find it." Ezreal replies, glancing over to Sona.

They soon reach a giant wooden vessel, tied to the pier, on the deck is Miss Fortune, looking down at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: WaddleBuff is still missing, hopefully he is back soon :(, this also means that this chapter is also not beta-read, sorry.**

**Plz come back waddle Dx**

* * *

**"Conversations in this one were also a little awkward and feel a bit rushed. "**

**You got me, lol I wanted that chapter out as fast as possible, I also had run out of things to write in the last chapter, hopefully this chapter is better though.**

* * *

**"Your so good at making strories"**

**Thank you /**

* * *

**Warning: this section of the story could be distressing to some readers, as it hints on darker themes**

Calm water splashes against the stern of the giant wooden ship as one of Miss Fortune's crew throws a rope down to another who ties to rope to a post. Ezreal's young face grins, Sona can't help but smile as well, after a few days at sea, they have reached land. However they had reached Bilgewater, not Ionia. Ezreal loathes sea travel, he would much rather have his two feet on solid earth.

Ezreal looks up when he hears footsteps behind him, the stunning captain walks up to the pair with a sway in her hips.

"We will be staying here overnight, and then we will set sail for Ionia." Miss Fortune says as she leans on the rail next to Ezreal.

"That's great." Ezreal exclaims "And thank you for taking us to Ionia Sarah."

"That's Miss Fortune to you honey." Miss Fortune corrects

"Thank you Miss Fortune" Ezreal laughs

Ezreal then diverts his gaze to Sona.

"Want to go book a hotel room?" He asks her

Sona nods with approval. Being so used to having Sona being able to use telepathy back in the institute he expected to hear Sona's beautiful voice, but she cannot use this magic outside of the institute.

"Be back here by mid-day tomorrow, okay Ezreal?" Miss Fortune calls out as Ezreal and Sona climb down the ship and onto the pier.

"We will be" Ezreal shouts back as they leave.

* * *

Sona and Ezreal stroll along the docks, Ezreal's protective arm around Sona's pale shoulders, both of them smiling gleefully at each other. Sona suddenly stops and turns to the ocean, looking out at the vast horizon.

"This is probably her first time here at Bilgewater" Ezreal thinks to himself with a smile.

"Want to see the view for a while?" Ezreal asks

Sona nods, they sit on a nearby bench and watch. The lapping waves and ships pass by as Sona pulls Ezreal into a warm embrace. Occasionally a fan rushes over to them asking for an autograph. A young boy runs up to them holding out a small book.

"Could you sign this for me please?" The boy asks with excitement.

They both nod and sign their respective signatures in the book.

"Is it true that you two are dating?" A rough voice behind them asks.

Ezreal turns around. A gruff looking man around thirty years of age looks back at him with a smile.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself haha." The man chuckles "I am Rhey"

Rhey then walks over to the boy, still giddy about the signatures.

"This is my son Cal. Thank you for making his day." He says with a smile as he pats Cal's head.

"No problem" Ezreal replies graciously "and about your question before, yes, we are dating."

Sona pulls Ezreals arm a little closer to herself.

"I see, I wish you both luck in the coming days, come on Cal, we need to go." Rhey says before holding out a hand for Cal

The couple stay seated as Rhey and Cal leave. Ezreal then lightly kisses Sona's soft lips once they are gone.

"Shall we get moving too?" Ezreal asks his face still close to hers.

Sona shakes her head, pulling him closer, their lips part as their tongues dance around each other. The familiar taste of Sona's tongue returns to Ezreal, Ezreal can't help but want more of her, pulling her body closer.

"Maybe a few more minutes here wouldn't be so bad." Ezreal whispers before pressing his lips against hers again.

* * *

After spending almost the entire afternoon bonding, Ezreal and Sona finally arrive in the lobby of a hotel, although it is not as luxurious as Demancia's hotels, it met their requirements. Sona sat comfortably in one of the sofas.

"Just wait there, I will get our room."

* * *

Sona watches Ezreal walk up to the lobby desk, she can't help but smile. There is nothing in the world that matters as much as Ezreal does. She blushes slightly and looks down at her golden etwahl idly floating in the air. A group man walking up behind her reflects off the Etwahl.

"Feeling a little lonely eh Sona?" A rough voice says behind her.

Suddenly a hand grabs her by the neck and another by her shoulder before she can react; her eyes widen as more hands begin to drag her away. Sona kicks and tries to wretch herself free, but she continues to be pulled away helplessly, she reaches an arm out to Ezreal, still unaware of what is happening. Sona tries to scream his name, but a no sound leaves her mouth.

* * *

Ezreal turns around once he finally acquires a room for both himself and Sona. At the doorway he sees Sona being dragged away. The hotel's staff begin shouting, some panic. Ezreal is about to charge up a true shot barrage, when one of the men swings Sona around in front of the group, using her as a shield, Ezreal stops, still slightly dazed about what is happening. Ezreal looks at Sona, they both see the fear in each other's eyes before the men tug Sona away. Ezreal rushes after them once he snaps out of his daze.

"Sona!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

Ezreal sprints out the door and turns the corner, in the distance he spots Sona, the men carrying her like she is their luggage. Ezreal bursts forward; he had never sprinted as hard as now in his life, not even when his own life is in danger.

Dodging pedestrians and arcane shifting over boxes, he begins to close the gap. The group suddenly dash to the left. Unprepared for a turn, Ezreal tries to slow himself down for a turn, however he passes the opportunity turn, Ezreal curses and arcane shifts onto the roof of a near-by building. He runs along the roof, arcane shifting great distances.

He soon catches up with the mob again, not being able to see Ezreal, they enter a decrepit building, quickly slamming the door. Ezreal arcane shifts down and walks up to the peeling green door. He presses his ear against the door, listening in.

"Did you lose him?" One voice asks

"Yeah" Replies another

After a small pause a voice picks up.

"So what are we going to do with her?"

"Well, she is definitely going to sell for a high price, but for now, how about we have some fun with her shall we? That chest is to die for."

The sound of cloth ripping reaches Ezreal's ear. Deep inside, his anger swells and replaces his fear. Moving back a bit, he fires powerful bolts of arcane power into the door, blowing it to pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey hey :D, Waddle still hasn't replied, idk what happened :[**

**Anyway, this chapter of the story is a little bit dark but it gets fluffier from this point on. I also think I overdid it with the description but whatever :D**

**Exams are quickly approaching for me so I will suddenly stop uploading at some point later in the year, please don't think I have dropped**

**I am also pondering whether or not to add another lemon to the chapter, tell me if you want another one ;)**

* * *

**"I AM GENUINLEY CRYING I HATE YOU FOR THIS BUT IT'S SUCH A GOOD IDEA!"**

**:3 dw this is probably going to be the darkest part of the story, it will get better :D**

* * *

The agonising sound of cloth being cut reverberates through Ezreal's ear; he balls his hands into fists, body shaking with anger. Ezreal steps back, lifting up his gauntlet. Ezreal then unleashes a wave of mystic shots into the door. Splinters spray into the room and pieces of old plank fall to the floor with a loud clunk. Ezreal jumps into the room, his gauntlet poised to fire.

In the room is the group of men that had kidnapped Sona. All of them stunned.

Sona is lying on the floor, her torso completely exposed with the tattered remains of her jacket on the floor, tears streaming down her eyes. Standing behind her with a sword is a familiar face.

"I would have never thought it would be you." Ezreal speaks with pure anger and hate.

Rhey laughs.

"Don't believe everything you see kid. I must say though, you sure made a mighty fine catch with her" Rhey says as he presses the side of his sword against Sona's chest.

"Don't touch her!" Ezreal commands, the blue gem on his gauntlet igniting in a violent ball of blue light.

Without warning, one of the men runs toward Ezreal ready to swing his sword. Ezreal fires a mystic shot into his stomach, stopping him cold. The rest proceed to attack him, their numbers soon become overwhelming. A translucent blue bow forms at his gauntlet. The kidnappers' faces slowly contort with fear as they try to scatter away from Ezreal's true shot barrage.

The projectile glides through the air, cutting through the unlucky men. Ezreal then finishes off the rest with his arcane bolts.

He then turns to Rhey, gauntlet ready.

Rhey wears a wicked grin on his face, his sword at Sona's neck, using her half naked body as a shield.

"One move and her head is off." Rhey warns in a raspy voice.

His hand moves from Sona's shoulder to her left breast, painfully squeezing it and groping it, fresh tears flow from Sona's eyes, her face a woeful sight. A direct mystic shot to his face should instantly kill Rhey, however Ezreal doesn't fire. Fear and doubt creeps into the back of his mind, eating away at the momentum he had before.

"What if Sona gets hurt?" Ezreal asks himself.

The floorboard's idle creak breaks the silent tension in the room, beckoning Ezreal to make a move.

Ezreal then notices the pools of blood behind Rhey and Sona, suddenly a haunting realization comes to his mind.

"T…They are actually dead…" Ezreal thinks fearfully. "I… I just slaughtered all of them…"

Rhey senses his fear.

"Heh, I would have thought you would be used to having blood on your hands, I know I am." Rhey says as he molests Sona's chest even further. "Damn, being able to play with this chest every night, I am pretty jealous of you"

Sona winces in pain, trying to struggle against the rope binding her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rhey asks Sona with a sneer

He then slaps her in the face with his free hand, stunning both Ezreal and Sona, the sharp sound reverberates though the wooden room, a still silence follows.

A fresh spite of anger sparks within Ezreal, he forgets about the risks, the red pools of warm blood, the immense fear. But one thing stops him from releasing his anger, Cal.

"This man is a father, if… if I kill him, what happens to Cal?" Ezreal asks himself

Another dead silence follows

Suddenly, a gunshot rings through the room, the bullet hitting Rhey directly in the head, blood sprays everywhere.

His limp body slumping against Sona's back before falling onto the wooden floorboards. Ezreal stands there stunned. Snapping out of his gaze, he rushes over to Sona pulls her in for a hug, never wanting to let go again.

"I'm… I'm sorry" Ezreal stutters, holding back tears.

Sona hugs him tighter.

"Are you both alright?"

Ezreal clears his throat. "Yeah Sarah, we are fine, thank you."

Ezreal puts his coat over Sona's bare torso.

"What about them?" Ezreal points at the bodies, their blood still spooking him.

"I'll get my crewmen to clean this up, let's go."

As they walk, Ezreal can't help but feel guilty, all those men he had fearfully slaughtered won't revive, some of them could have had family like Rhey. The image of Cal's smile burns into his mind, his conscious fixated on it.

"Luckily the hotel managed to tell me what happened in time…" Ezreal hears.

Flashbacks of Ezreal's actions cloud his head as Miss Fortune continues to speak

"I knew it had to be him…"

Sona senses Ezreal's agitated state, stopping him. Making a gasping expression when she sees the dark tainted expression over his face, head down, eyes seemingly glazed. Miss Fortune also turns around; she then takes a step back as if she had seen a haunting apparition.

"Ezreal are you okay?" Miss Fortune immediately asks as she comes to his aid.

"Ezreal?.. Ezreal!.."

The dimly lit docks of Bilgewater, Miss Fortune and Sona fade away, leaving behind blackness, fatigue and the trauma from almost losing Sona and slaying all of the kidnappers takes its toll on the explorer. His body slumps against Sona.

* * *

Ezreal opens his eyes, darkness greets him.

"Where am I?" Ezreal asks in a croaky voice, looking around.

He finds himself in an empty void of black, only being able to see himself. Ezreal tries to move, but only finds himself futilely tumbling around in the empty space. Unable to move around, he relaxes his body, letting his body dangle. Cal's voice suddenly pipes up.

"Why did you do it?" Cal' voice calls.

Ezreal tries to cover his ears but Cal's voice only grows louder. Images of Cal and Rhey accompany his wails. The image then changes to the floor of dead bodies that Ezreal had left behind, the door slowly creaks open, and Cal's face peeps out the side.

"Fa…Father?" Cal whimpers

Upon seeing his cold body, Cal bursts into tears. Barely any of Rhey's head is still intact after Miss Fortune's bullet shot through him.

"Who did this?" Cal cries out.

Cal's wails grow louder and louder, drowning out every sound, every thought. Ezreal finally breaks.

"I'm sorry!" Ezreal shouts out repeatedly.

The haunting wails drone on.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Just stop it!" Ezreal cries out, trying to cover his ears.

Soon, everything fades to white.


End file.
